1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chairs and seats and, more particularly, to a spring wire retention device for a chair.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Certain chair designs include a spring network or similar suspension system that uses spring wire to bridge an opening that defines a seat for supporting a user seated on the chair. A cushion is typically positioned on top of the springs for added comfort. The spring wire spanning the opening must be securely fastened at its opposite ends so that the user and the cushion are adequately supported when resting over the opening. Before the present invention, U-shaped brackets have been used to retain and secure the spring wires. The brackets are typically formed from metal and secured to the frame of the chair by screws, nails, tacks, or other common fasteners.
In addition to becoming loose and failing their intended purpose as time passes, these metal brackets and fasteners oxidize and break. Installing them also requires man hours and delay during manufacture because the spring wire cannot be installed until the fasteners are attached. The step of securing the brackets to the chair also adds to production costs.
There therefore remains a need for a spring wire retention device for a chair, which device does not require the use of brackets or fasteners. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.